Godric's Hollow, 31 octobre 1981
by Emiliz
Summary: Ce soir là, Lord Voldemort trouve la maison de Godric's Hollow et assassine James et Lily...C'est le récit de la toute première confrontation entre le mage noir et Harry Potter.


**_Godric's Hollow, 31 octobre 1981_**

Bonjour à tous !

C'est une (très) ancienne fanfic qui dormait sur mon disque dur, je me suis dit, autant la faire partager ! Mon style a dû pas mal évoluer depuis, mais malgré tout je l'aime bien.

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ; une partie des dialogues de cette fanfic sont cités de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (les flashbacks, quand Harry entend des échos de la mort de ses parents).

L'image est tirée des films.

* * *

Laissant à chaque pas derrière lui de longues traces boueuses, James Potter remontait l'allée de son jardin de Godric's Hollow en cette soirée d'Halloween. C'est pestant contre le mauvais temps, responsable de l'interruption de la séance d'entraînement de Quidditch, qu'il franchit le seuil de la maison et rejoignit au salon son fils et sa femme, déjà rentrée de l'école où elle exerçait la profession d'institumage. Tous les deux étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé devant la cheminée décorée de grosses citrouilles illuminées le premier jouait avec des balais miniatures, la seconde tricotait un petit pull de bébé.

"Coucou !" lança James en faisant irruption dans la pièce, sa mauvaise humeur s'envolant d'un coup.

"Apaaa !" s'écria Harry en se précipitant sur lui.

James l'enleva en l'air comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume et embrassa Lily, avant de s'affaler à côté d'elle en ébouriffant allègrement la tignasse du bébé.

"James !" le réprimanda doucement Lily. "Je viens de passer une heure à essayer de le coiffer !"

"Vainement, on dirait", rétorqua son cher et tendre époux. "Ce gamin tient de son père en tous points !"

"Presque", corrigea Lily en souriant. "Harry ne semble pas aussi porté que toi à faire des pitreries. On m'a dit qu'à son âge, il t'arrivait souvent de chausser les bottes de ton père pour faire un numéro de claquettes en passant en revue toutes les grimaces de ta connaissance !"

"Mon entourage est trop bavard", soupira James d'un air faussement vexé. "Et maintenant que tu as fini de me calomnier, si tu me disais comment s'est passé ta journée ?"

"Oh, très bien. Les deux petits Weasley ont été impossibles, comme d'habitude, mais ils sont tellement drôles qu'il est difficile de se fâcher. Et toi ?"

"Eh bien, on a dû écourter l'entraînement à cause de ce temps de chien et donc, comme je le disais à Peter …"

"Peter ? Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui, je sais qu'il est censé rester chez lui le plus possible", répondit James précipitamment. "Mais je l'ai croisé devant Gringotts, il revenait de la pharmagie Botanix où il avait acheté une potion contre la migraine. Tu ne peux quand même pas le lui reprocher ! D'ailleurs, il avait l'air très gêné, le pauvre. Et puis, on ne peut pas s'arrêter de vivre à cause de Voldemort, c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche et …"

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait plus.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle-même s'était rendue à la pharmagie Botanix pour acheter des couches. Or, elle avait appris que l'établissement était fermé pour deux semaines … Peter avait donc menti !

Soudain, une terrible intuition saisit la jeune femme, comme si une main de glace se refermait sur son cœur et le comprimait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le soupçon évoluait en certitude.

Tout s'expliquait. Toutes les étrangetés du comportement de Peter ces derniers temps prenaient une signification éclatante à la lumière de cette révélation : ses absences inexpliquées, son état d'anxiété permanent, sa gêne devant ses amis … sa joie démesurée d'être choisi comme Gardien du Secret. James l'avait vu devant Gringotts … c'est-à-dire à quelques pas de l'Allée des Embrumes, où se tenaient un bon nombre de réunions entre les Mangemorts. Et s'il avait l'air gêné, c'était probablement parce que James venait de l'y surprendre …

Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Peter avait toujours manifesté une tendance marquée à se ranger du côté du plus fort, quel qu'il soit. Et au lieu de se souvenir de cela, ils avaient soupçonné le bon, l'honnête Remus ! Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugles ?

 _Maman est toute blanche. Je sens qu'elle devient tout raide contre moi. Elle se rend même pas compte que j'essaie d'attraper un petit balai derrière elle. Elle bouge plus … On dirait une statue. Elle me regarde et elle me voit pas ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

"Lily, ma chérie … Ça va ?" demanda James, qui commençait à s'alarmer devant le regard figé de sa femme.

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

"James …" commença-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Oui, elle avait tout compris.

Mais trop tard.

À cet instant précis, une formidable explosion retentit quelque part à l'extérieur … Lily sursauta, comme électrisée, et James se rua vers la fenêtre.

Du portail doté de multiples protections magiques, il ne restait que quelques volutes de fumée, à travers lesquelles on pouvait distinguer une haute silhouette …

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Même la moto de tonton Sirius fait pas autant de bruit ! Ça a l'air grave … Papa crie … Je l'ai jamais entendu crier comme ça …_

"Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir …"

Lily se releva d'un bond.

"Non James ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas !"

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots contenus.

"Lily, je t'en supplie, fais-le pour Harry ! C'est lui qu'il veut ! Sauve Harry ! Sauve notre enfant !"

La jeune femme se jeta au cou de son mari et l'embrassa en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Puis, Harry dans les bras, elle voulut transplaner … mais trébucha et dut se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber : _il_ avait déjà lancé un sortilège d'antitransplanage.

Alors elle courut vers l'arrière de la maison, espérant l'atteindre avant que …

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

Grand, froid comme la mort, plus sanguinaire que le plus féroce des vampires, Lord Voldemort se tenait sur le seuil.

En voyant James, pâle mais déterminé, brandir sa baguette, il éclata d'un rire épouvantable, un rire suraigu à faire grincer des dents.

Malgré elle, Lily se retourna …

 _J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui vient d'arriver mais je suis sûr que c'est très méchant. Mais Papa va le chasser, j'en suis sûr. Oui, j'en suis sûr. Il va le faire. Il va forcément y arriver … Papa est plus fort que lui…_

"Bonsoir", siffla le mage noir, son sourire s'élargissant.

"Sortez tout de suite de ma maison !" fit James, les dents serrées.

"Avant même que tu m'aies présenté ton fils ?" rétorqua l'horrible personnage, ses prunelles rouges flamboyant d'un éclat diabolique. "Non, je ne crois pas…"

"DEHORS !"

Un bref instant, Voldemort sembla décontenancé par une telle manifestation d'inconscience, et détourna ses yeux du visage de James…. ce qui lui permit d'apercevoir Lily en train de s'enfuir !

"Collaporta !" lança-t-il presque négligemment. "Bonsoir, Mme Potter. Où sont passées vos bonnes manières ?"

"Espèce d'immonde créature !" rugit James. "Tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de ma femme ni de mon fils !"

"Mais non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça … Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toucher mes victimes pour les tuer, voyons …"

"Levic…"

Mais le mage noir para le maléfice.

"Ne sois pas si pressé de mourir, imbécile. Tu ne veux pas apprendre ce qui est arrivé à ton cher ami Peter ?"

James déglutit difficilement.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?"

"Renforcio !" lança Voldemort pour empêcher Lily de faire exploser le mur. "Tu seras sûrement ravi d'apprendre que ton ami est en parfaite santé", ironisa-t-il comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu. "En fait, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit tellement il s'est empressé à me servir… depuis une année entière."

Non…

Lily avait compris, pensa-t-il fugitivement.

"Et maintenant que tu sais cela…. Avada Keda…"

GLING !

Lily, ayant constaté qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, avait entouré Harry d'une bulle de protection et l'avait caché dans un recoin, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour faire exploser la fenêtre à la figure du maître des Ténèbres. Celui-ci, menaçant, se tourna lentement vers elle… Lily brandit sa baguette et se prépara à faire face… Ce fut inutile. Marchant toujours sur Lily, Voldemort, sans se retourner, braqua sournoisement sa baguette sur James.

"Avada Kedavra !"

Un simple éclat de lumière verte, et le James rieur et plein de vie que Lily aimait ne fut plus qu'un souvenir.

"JAMES !"

Comment pouvait-il être mort alors qu'il était en train de plaisanter cinq minutes auparavant ? Et puis, ils avaient déjà défié Lord Voldemort par trois fois, comment était-ce possible que tout se termine en quelques secondes lors de la quatrième ?

Elle allait se jeter sur le corps de son mari quand Voldemort enjamba le cadavre de sa victime et avança vers le couloir, fixant un point situé derrière elle.

"Comme c'est touchant", ricana-t-il. "Le petit orphelin sort de sa cachette pour assister au spectacle. Ça tombe bien… c'est son tour d'entrer en scène !"

"NOOON !" hurla Lily en courant vers son fils.

Voldemort prit une longue inspiration, savourant son triomphe.

"Avada Kedavra !"

Le jet de lumière létale fusa et alla directement frapper la bulle protectrice qui vola en éclats sous le choc mais dévia le rayon lumineux de quelques centimètres, sauvant ainsi le bébé.

"Allons, Mme veuve Potter, soyez raisonnable. Donnez-moi l'enfant et je vous laisse la vie sauve."

"VOUS N'AUREZ JAMAIS MON FILS !" hurla Lily.

Baguette brandie, elle s'interposa entre son fils et celui qui voulait le tuer. Elle savait que tout était perdu, mais rien ne pourrait la déloger. En cet instant, elle se moquait éperdument de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver : elle ne pensait qu'à son fils et à ce que Voldemort allait faire de lui.

 _Pourquoi Papa ne se relève pas ? Maman est juste devant moi, je sens ses jambes trembler. On dirait qu'elle a très peur du monstre. Je savais pas que Maman pouvait avoir peur… Je savais pas que Papa pouvait tomber. Sauf pour jouer. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ressemble pas à un jeu…_

La première, Lily décida d'attaquer Lord Voldemort.

"Stupéfix !"

Mais il lui renvoya facilement le maléfice, que Lily contra à son tour. Le duel s'engagea, entre un monstre dévoré par la rage de tuer et une mère refusant de toute son âme d'abandonner son enfant.

Malgré tout, le combat était par trop inégal : la puissance de la magie noire accumulée depuis de longues années l'emporta, et Voldemort désarma Lily.

Celle-ci, voyant Harry condamné, laissa l'épouvante la submerger.

"Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !"

Mais un roc se serait laissé émouvoir plus facilement.

"Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote…" grinça le maître des Ténèbres. "Allez, pousse-toi…"

"Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…"

"Certainement pas. Toi, tu vivras : tu as de telles capacités qu'il serait dommage de ne pas les mettre au service des Forces des Ténèbres… Tu devrais même me remercier de ma clémence. En revanche, ce misérable vermisseau… Je veux le voir mort."

"Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie … Je ferai ce que vous voudrez …"

Voldemort hocha la tête, agacé.

"Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi …"

"Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…"

"Lord Voldemort, avoir pitié ?"

Et l'immonde personnage partit d'un grand rire, un rire aux stridences terrifiantes, un rire à glacer les os…

"Mobilicorpus !" cracha-t-il, projetant ainsi Lily à l'autre bout du couloir.

La jeune mère hurla : rien ne s'interposait plus entre Harry et le mage noir.

"Avada Kedavra !"

À l'instant précis où l'éclair vert jaillit, Lily bondit et se jeta devant son fils ; elle reçut le sortilège fatal en pleine poitrine et s'effondra, morte avant même d'avoir effleuré le sol.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter resta entièrement seul face au maître des Ténèbres.

 _Je savais qu'il était méchant ! Il a fait très mal à Maman et Papa. Je le déteste. Et c'est pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air-là, tu me fais pas peur, espèce de vieux monstre ! Tu me fais pas peur ! Plus t'essaies et plus je te déteste et moins j'ai peur. Papa et Maman vont se relever et se débarrasser de toi, tu vas voir…_

 _Ils se relèvent pas._

 _Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste…_

"Dommage, elle aurait pu m'être utile…" fit Voldemort en poussant du pied le cadavre de Lily pour mieux voir ce fameux bébé.

Il lui adressa un rictus triomphant, espérant le voir éclater en sanglots. Mais, non … Etrange… S'il n'avait pas su que les bébés ne sont que de ridicules larves sans cervelle, il aurait juré avoir aperçu dans le regard de celui-ci une lueur de … de défi.

"Adieu, Harry… Dans trente secondes, tu auras définitivement cessé de me contrarier. Et alors, plus rien ne m'empêchera de devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps !"

Et il partit d'un rire tellement suraigu, qu'on aurait juré entendre des crissements de verre brisé.

"Adieu, Harry Potter ! Avada Kedavra !"

Le rayon de lumière verte fusa droit sur le bébé impassible et le frappa de plein fouet.

Alors se produisit un phénomène sidérant : au lieu de tuer l'enfant, le maléfice ricocha sur son front en y laissant une plaie sanglante et se dirigea en un éclair vers le maître des Ténèbres. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps d'effacer de son visage son expression victorieuse avant que son propre maléfice ne le frappe violemment à la tête.

Alors toute la maison explosa autour d'eux.

Voldemort poussa un rugissement bestial, de rage et de douleur autant que d'incompréhension. Bientôt la souffrance devint insoutenable : c'était comme s'il avait été plongé dans une cuve d'acide bouillonnant puis il sentit que ce qu'il restait de son âme était violemment arraché de son corps, détruisant la chair tout autour d'elle. Enfin, il n'y eut plus rien.

Toujours assis par terre, imperturbable, le petit Harry Potter semblait le narguer.

Au-dessus de la maison en ruines, une ombre noirâtre se traîne vers le sud-est.

 _Il est parti. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je crois que c'est à cause de moi. Bien fait. Maman, Papa, vous pouvez vous relever. Le monstre est parti, il peut plus vous faire mal._

 _Ils se relèvent pas… C'est sûrement parce qu'ils dorment._

 _Ils dorment longtemps. Et je sens Maman devenir toute raide et toute froide contre moi … Mais j'ai pas de couverture. Je commence à avoir peur, moi, tout seul ici._

Un bruit de corne de brume retentit dans le silence de la nuit.

Le géant s'avance au milieu des ruines. Il laisse échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé.

Quand il découvre les corps des deux parents, il semble secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.

Puis il aperçoit une toute petite silhouette, assise au milieu des ruines…

 _Quelque chose de très, très grand approche. En plus, ça fait de grands bruits. Maman, réveille-toi. Il est tout près maintenant, je vois que c'est un monsieur. Un très grand monsieur. Finalement il a pas l'air méchant du tout. Je suis sûr que c'est un gentil._

Hagrid s'approche doucement du bébé, redoutant sa réaction. D'ordinaire, les enfants s'enfuient en hurlant en le voyant mais celui-ci le regarde avec curiosité, comme s'il l'examinait. Et soudain, il lui tend les bras.

Souriant à travers ses larmes, Hagrid le soulève délicatement, l'enveloppe d'un tas de couvertures pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et, toujours reniflant, s'éloigne des décombres. Le petit s'accroche à lui comme à son dernier espoir.

 _Il est gentil, mais il me serre un peu trop dans ses grandes mains._

 _Pourquoi il m'emmène ? Sûrement parce que la maison est cassée. Mais il faut attendre que Papa et Maman se réveillent, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter._

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui remue comme ça dans sa poche ? Il transporte de drôles de choses ce monsieur._

 _Je suis sûr que Papa et Maman dorment. Quand on est couché c'est qu'on dort._

 _Il me caresse les cheveux. C'est très gentil, mais il a failli m'assommer._

 _Ils vont forcément se réveiller. C'est forcé. Puisqu'ils dorment._

 _Il est bizarre ce monsieur, il a des poils partout sur la figure. On voit que ses yeux. Mais j'aime bien ses yeux._

 _Ils dorment bizarrement quand même. Ils bougent pas du tout. Et depuis longtemps._

 _Dites, ils dorment ?_


End file.
